Forever and a Day
by Celebnarraukowen
Summary: Two girls get caught in a time rip and get thrown into ME. As fate would have it, The girls turn out to be elven goddesses.
1. Prologue

Hello! Vedui'! Salvete! Buenos Dias! Guten Tag! Bonjour! Prologue to Forever and a Day, so R&R! Should we continue? And please, NO flames, you hear? Nada! Zip! Zilch! This is our first ficy!

Disclaimer: Mika and René are ours! Not yours, ours! Remember That!

_Time dwindles,_

_Darkness falls,_

_Elements are ruled._

_The Fellowship is broken,_

_Demons run unchecked._

_That which once was great,_

_Is soon about to fall._

_Then comes the two from Fairy,_

_Two Goddesses reborn._

_Once was banished, now return!_

_Release Earth from its bonds._

_Goddess of War, Wisdom, and Power._

_Goddess of Love, Beauty, and People._

_Two Goddesses so different,_

_Bound in the strangest ways._

_The carrier to power is soon about to break,_

_Love lives crumble, new mates found._

_And when the High Ones come to pass,_

_Middle Earth will finally free them._

_-__Prophet __Jecht__Kinkiom__ of the Greenleaf Clan_

~*~

"Now Remember, Class, a noun is a person, place, thing, or idea" 

In the back row, Mika Kiret, a girl of six feet in height and cropped black hair, let her head fall forward with a thump that resounded through the small room, ending in snickers from every direction. A hiss of "Mika!" escaped from the front, coming from René Kiret, a tall girl with long, wavy blonde hair. A balled up sheet of paper sailed through the air, hitting René on the back of her neck. 

"Ow! She whispered, shooting a glare in the direction that the offending paper ball came from. 

Mika just shrugged and grinned, motioning to the shorter girl beside her, a quiet one who never spoke in class. The other girl took no notice, staring up at the clock and muttering under her breath. Mika could just catch what she was saying, understanding instantly.

"10... 9..."

René smoothed out the sheet of paper, reading what was written.

_"Remember, a noun is a person place or thing" God, this teacher doesn't know the difference between a 10th grader and a 3rd grader...How stupid can you Get?_

_Tell me about it. Does she think we're retards? _

_Probably. Thank god this is the last day we have her. Ever. _

_Look! 15 seconds till 7th period's out! _

_Thank the lord._

"Ok, class, Remember, summer homework is"—DING! All of a sudden there seemed to have been an explosion in the silent room. Chairs were knocked over, people shoved into, and a few people ran into the wall in the mad rush to leave school and start the summer.People were shouting their farewells, adding to the normal din around the lockers. Doors slammed shut, emptied of the last note and picture. René shoved her books into her bag, along with pictures of friends, her boyfriend, Deneb, and the occasional one of some fellowship member. She cradled _The Silmarillion close to her chest as she moved through the mob to find Mika, her twin sister._

~*~

Mika kicked her locker shut, tossing her few things into her bag, including stickers that said things like _Normal people scare me and _I'm trying to see things from your point of view, but I can't stick my head that far up  my ass_.  "Oh I'm going to have the __best summer," She said to a group of friends, "I get to stay at home with my cheerleading sister while my parents are in Cuba." Too soon there was a familiar tap on her shoulder._

"Come _on_ Mika, we have to get home soon or Mom'll be pissed." René said in an almost nagging tone. 

"Guys, I have to go, though I'd rather not. Have a better summer than I ever will" Mika sighed as she turned to her sister. "Why do you always insist on getting me? I'm just as old as you are; I can walk home by myself."

"Mika, I'd actually rather go by myself, but you know how Mom gets when we aren't together. She totally flips out."

"I know _That_." she replied. "Let's go." The two girls walked out the door together, bickering. About five minutes later, they stopped abruptly.

"Something doesn't feel right," René said nervously.

"For once, you're right." Mika said, "Though I hate admitting it." The two girls walked carefully on when suddenly they tripped simultaneously, whirling through color, light, and then darkness. René tried to scream, but the sound wouldn't come out. Half a second later, they slammed onto cold stone, and saw arrows flying over them. 

A/N: So you like it? Suspenseful enough? Please, please, please R&R *pouts puppy dog style then turns evil* Or I'll send a wraith after ya.


	2. Helm's Deep

Hola Amigos!! (Note: I'm learning Spanish and I know I sound corny. don't hurt me! *Ducks flying objects*) But anyways, next Chapter! Oh, and before I forget, huggles to Piper, PyRo, and Galawan! *Hands out copies of One Ring* Authentic!! *Scratches off Made in China label* Really! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclamier: I already put it in the first chapter!!  
  
~*~ Mika glanced up to the chipped flint of an arrowhead. She followed the shaft up into the face of a young blonde man, his features twisted into a mix of anger, frustration, tension, and. fear? "Mankoi naa lle sinome?" Mika stared blankly at him, scooting slowly backwards in a crab crawl. She yelped as she hit a warm body, swinging her head around and up to see what she had hit, and caught the glance of a rough, ragged middle aged man. He in turn yelped like she did, blindly firing an arrow down in her direction.  
  
Everything went in slow motion for Mika as the arrow embedded itself unto her shoulder. Her mouth dropped open in disbelief before pain lanced through her body. Crimson liquid gushed up from around the arrow, and Mika's last thoughts were about her sister. Why is she screaming my name? She barely registered the soldier's awed comment of "Elven maiden." before feeling hands grab her and drifting into the blessed darkness of the unconscious. ~*~ Rene' watched in horror as an arrow appeared almost magically in her sister's arm. She didn't even glance at her twin's now blonde hair, Rene' just stared. She heard screaming, and it took her a minute to register it as her own. She scrambled forward on her hands and knees, acquiring various cuts and scraps. She reached out and grabbed Mika, dragging her up against a wall.  
  
After that, Rene' looked up at her surroundings for the first time. She was in some sort of battle, at some sort of castle or another. Rene' looked at the men and started picking out some tall, handsome looking blondes on cheerleader impulse. Suddenly it clicked. Elves! She glanced around excitedly. That was it! They had fallen into a Lord of the Rings world! Then a thought struck her like a slap across the face. If I'm were I think I am.then were are the orcs?!  
  
Rene' slowly raised herself to her knees, looking cautiously over the battlements into the sea of orcs. The sight of the bodies, the blood, and the stench of them hit her all at once, making her feel nausea and dizziness. Rene' barely managed to turn her head away from Mika before she proceeded to spew her guts out. Tentatively she wiped her mouth, and glance at the immediate surroundings. She was in a deserted back corner of the battlements, and the elf from before had probably rejoined the battle. She watched him, comparing the elves against each other. The one who had questioned them.she knew what he had said.  
  
Rene' was such a L.o.t.R. that she had memorized almost all of the "made-up" elven language. He had said something along the lines of "Why are you here?" She watched when suddenly a man came running towards him shouting, "Legolas! Retreat into the keep!" Rene's brain was working overtime. If they were at Helm's Deep.She stood up and waved her arms. "Heey.!! Over here!" Legolas and the other man, who she thought was Aragon, turned and looked up at her. She made frantic beckoning motions with her hands, which got them both running up to her. She searched her brain for phrases in elvish that could help her.that's it!  
  
"Tua! Tua amin! Help me!" She fought to keep her voice above the roaring of the battle, but failed miserably. Feeling helpless, she pointed to her sister. The wound was looking almost fake by now, and Rene' was reduced almost to tears. Hey, it never hurt for affect, but they seemed to get the hint and went to get Mika. Legolas handed his bow to her. "Tessa sina ten' amin." She worked to decipher the command. Hold.Hold something for me.Hold onto this for me! Mentally she did a little dance. Years of Mika saying her obsession was worthless.Rene' sobered up instantly. She was going to help Mika now, and rag her about it for the rest of her life.  
  
Aragon looked over at her. "Uuma deela." That one she knew. Don't worry. She nodded slightly and gripped the bow tighter. Rene' had her back to the battle this entire time, her attention fully fixed on her sister. She only realized that an orc was behind her when Legolas shouted out a warning. "Tira ten' rashwe!" She was puzzled for a moment, then slowly turned around. Look out is what he said.she stumbled back a few steps when she saw it. It was the ugliest thing she had ever set her eyes upon. Not even her art projects came close to this ugly. It was an orc, and she said the first thing that popped into her head. Summon Daemon. "Yala rauko!" And, much to her pleasure and the men's surprise, it worked.  
  
What seemed like bits of cloud, or shadow, materialized in front of Rene'. The thing was much like a ring wraith, except it was all shadow and wore no robe. It had no eyes, yet you could tell if it was looking at you by a weird butterfly feeling in your gut. She pointed to the orc. "Ndengina ta. Kill it!" It obeyed, sort of gliding over to the orc. Of course, the moron tried to give it a few slashes with its sword, but the Daemon was unaffected.  
  
It kind of just.swallowed the orc. The Daemon drifted over it like mist, and the Daemon darkened to cloak the orc. Rene' heard a few strangled cries and some clinking of metal, then the Daemon drifted away from the spot the orc was at. The Daemon evaporated into the night, leaving behind only the sword and armor the orc was wearing. Rene' let out a sigh and turned back to the two men lifting her sister up. She smiled hesitantly and they just stared at her. She cleared her throat. "Shall we?" ~*~ So..? Wadda ya think? Please please please review!! See the little button that says "Review"? Just click on it! It's so easy!!! I'll give ya plushies!! *Dangles L.o.t.R character plushies* Chow! 


End file.
